


Hellhound

by Azuwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of everything, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Spoopy Halloween Fanfic Exchange, Sugar Daddy, bens rich, demons werewolves and ceos oh my, its gonna get filthy I swear, reys poor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: In the dark of the night, Rey is on the hunt for a sugar daddy. What she finds, amongst endless dick pics, is the profile of one Ben Solo, her boss. An Alpha and a CEO, he has everything he could ever want, but he’s lonely and hiding a secret. The two will come together, with spooky (and filthy) shenanigans ahead.





	Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/gifts).

> Buni, I hope you enjoy! I promise the smut and filth will follow! I merged all of your prompts together for all the spooky feels. I’m sorry it took so long, but I’m loving where this story is going in my head.

An autumn chill drifted through the damp city streets, the usual bright lights of nightlife were masked under a thick layer of fog. The freezing drizzle that fell from the ominous grey clouds above left every surface below glistening with raindrops. 

The full moon stretched high in the dark night sky, casting a haunting glow on anyone who dare be out at such an eerie hour. Fearful and hurried footsteps could be heard on the worn sidewalk, sloshing through the murky puddles along the streets edge. 

Rey tried her best to leave work at a decent hour, or catch a ride with a friend if it got too late, but luck was not in her favor this time. She hated walking home in the dark, the big city an unpredictable and, at times, dangerous place to be in the wee hours of the night. 

It didn’t help that she had to pass through some of the sketchiest parts to get home. She kept her head down, doing her best to ignore the stench of smoke in the air, the yelling within grubby apartment walls, and strangers eyeing her from their front porches. 

Every noise made her jump, something she thought she’d outgrow by now. Every clang of kitchen staff cleaning in the back alleyways of their business, every rumble of thunder in the sky, and each hushed whisper of some unknown person had her on edge. She just wanted to be dry in her nice warm apartment. 

Her pace quickens, as she  _ swears _ she hears someone stalking behind her. Her navy blue rain boots splash through deep puddles, soaking into her socks, but she doesn’t care, she needed to lose whoever was following her. 

In the blink of an eye, she makes an abrupt right turn down a well-lit alley. She brings her stride up to a jog, listening for any footsteps to follow and, to her horror, they do. 

_ Oh god, no!  _ She begins to feel panic bubbling to the surface, her heart and mind racing as frantically as her feet. As she neared the other end of the seemingly endless alleyway, she allowed herself to feel hopeful. She was almost there, almost home. 

Flying out from between the brick walls, Rey immediately turned left, her apartment building in sight. With the goal in view, she burst into a full blown sprint, huffing heavily. 

Once in the car park, she dared to look over her shoulder, her frightened eyes darting to the alley she just travelled through. There was nothing, nobody. Had she imagined the creeping footsteps behind her?

Panting exhaustedly, body still quaking with adrenaline, she bolted up the stone steps, peering over her shoulder cautiously the whole way up. She looked about one last time before fumbling with her keys and rushing inside, locking the door as soon as she could. 

With a trembling lip and eyes pinched shut, she contemplated whether or not she would look through the peephole. She did, eyes wide and terrified. There was nothing to be seen, not a soul traveling through the sleeping city streets. 

_ You’re losing it Rey _ , she scolded herself, still choosing to close her blinds and curtains as she made her way through the space. 

If what happened, or rather,  _ didn’t happen,  _ wasn’t enough to shake her, the sound that came next had her quivering like a chihuahua. How could one accurately describe such a sound?

It wasn’t heard with your ears alone, but with your whole body, leaving a deafening fear eating away at your insides. Was it a shriek, a screech? There was some of that, but there was also gurgling and snarling, deep and foreboding. 

_ Death _ was what came to mind. The sounds of a beast. Rey rolled her eyes.  _ Or a wolf?  _ Though it was strange for such a creature to be within the city limits, she wasn’t about to jump to conclusions, assuming it was something supernatural. 

After a few more minutes of peering out windows, checking locks, a long hot shower, and a bowl of ramen, she could finally relax. She made it a point to send Mr. Solo a text, requesting a meeting with him first thing in the morning. There was no way she was working late for him anymore if it meant walking home alone at night. 

Once the message was sent, she looked around her apartment awkwardly before clicking on the new app she downloaded. She knew there was no way anyone was watching, but she still felt embarrassed. She wasn’t usually  _ that girl _ , she had always been independent, tough, yet here she was, scrolling through her sugar daddy app. 

It all began when she had a rough day at the office and barely made rent. She had joked to herself about needing a sugar daddy, then curiosity got the better of her. She wondered what type of services were out there, not that she planned on  _ actually _ using them at the time. Faster than she’d like to admit, she found herself downloading an app, making a profile, and scrolling through candidates. To her credit, that’s all she’s done, scroll. No messages have been sent, at least not on her end. 

She shivered thinking about the many images she had received, creating a sea of wrinkled dicks in her head. Rey really wasn’t sure what she was doing, whether or not she would reach out to any of these guys at some point, but the fact remained; she was poor as fuck. 

She hugged a pillow to her chest as she continued to scroll, one rich old man after the other. Had she really expected anything different? She couldn’t help but grimace at the very thought of giving in and messaging one of the old horndogs. 

She has yet to present as anything other than a beta, and that made her...well, it made her nothing, didn’t it? Betas were average, the norm. There was nothing  _ wrong _ with being a beta, but there was nothing special about it either. She was definitely used to being nothing special, completely average. 

Perhaps, by dating an old fart, she could get a leg up in this world. Maybe, she could more easily accomplish the things she set out to do? Some may look at it as an easy pass to the highlife, but...old people need lovin’ too! At least that’s what she has to tell herself. 

Then something made her freeze in place, completely thrown off guard. On her screen, looking back at her with those intense amber eyes, was her boss. Benjamin Solo created a profile on the sugar daddy app…

Completely flabbergasted, all she could do was stare at his picture. He hadn’t tried to present himself as anything other than what he was: handsome, rich, CEO, eligible bachelor. With a shaking finger, she opened his profile, against her better judgement. 

_ WARNING! Turn back now, Rey! If you dive in, there will be NO going back! You’ll never look at your boss the same way! _

Licking her lips, she ignored the little voice screaming at her to stop. Reading it over, she...didn’t know how to feel. Part of her wanted to laugh, part of her wanted to cringe, but overall it was ridiculously adorable. 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thy eyes art more intense. Filled with more emotion than the darling buds of May.”

_ Wow. What a way to start, _ she chuckled. 

“I am the CEO you're looking for.”

_ Was...was that a Star Wars reference? _

“Good dawning to thee, friend,

I'm a hardworking gentleman, who’d like nothing more than to kickbox with the right woman.

The first thing people usually notice about me is my mysterious personality, closely followed by my smashing legs. I hope you will find my legs to be as special as newborn kittens, and my chest as awesome as the first moon landing.”

_ Oh...my...god. Did he seriously just describe himself as mysterious. Newborn kittens? Moon landings? What’s this man going on about? _

“I work as a CEO, helping as many people as possible. This allows me to exercise my skills: a born alpha leader and outdoor exploration. My idol is Channing Tatum. When I'm struggling with my job, I think of Channing Tatum and feel inspired to continue. I once saw Channing Tatum at a petrol station, so I feel we have a deep connection - almost spiritual, like the mist on an autumn day, or similar.”

_ Wow...he really loves Channing Tatum.  _

“My life goals include:

Star in the next Star Wars film.

Write a sonnet that captures your beauty

Become the best CEO I can be

Help all the members of the public in the world

If you're the right woman for me, you'll be strong and caring. You won't be afraid to stand up for yourself and will have a healthy respect for people’s feelings.

My ideal date would involve hunting out in the wilderness with an I’m an ass man woman by my side.”

_ ...I’m and ass man woman by my side? He must have done some sort of dating profile generator, this can’t be real.  _

“While we're there, I write poetry about your intense eye filled with emotion under the light of the moon.

The right woman’s smile will light up my day like somebody igniting a sparkler on a particularly stormy November 5th. Your intense eyes filled with emotion will make me tremble like sitting on a park bench when a double decker bus rattles by.”

_ I swear, if I read ‘intense eyes filled with emotion’ one more time.  _

“May the force be with you.

Until yonder

kylodaddy”

She almost spat out her tea at the last part. Kylodaddy? Her face went red. Did her boss  _ seriously _ make a profile under the name  _ kylodaddy _ ? Shaking her head, she looked up ‘dating profile generator’ in her search engine and clicked the first result. 

_ Yup, there it is.  _ She found the generator he had used instantly. The poor guy had  _ no clue _ what he was doing, but at least he tried...kinda. 

As she continued to scroll through his profile, she passed the place where it listed his designation: Alpha. The word always sent chills through her body. He was the perfect embodiment of the word, but in the best way. There were bad Alphas out there; power-hungry, self-absorbed, and dangerous, but Ben was different. 

He cared for his employees, listened to people’s problems, and did his job with ease; a true leader. He was everything an Alpha was  _ supposed _ to be, and she had never seen him lose it like the other Alphas she knew. Ben was well and truly a gentleman...even if she just found out he was an ‘ass man’. 

Despite all the joy and entertainment she received by finding and going through his profile, realization set in when her phone dinged in her hand. It was her sugar daddy boss confirming their meeting in the morning, and she had  _ ZERO _ clue how she’d face him, given what she just found. 

_ Crap.  _

****************

After a crappy night of sleep, mind constantly wandering to her boss’ profile, and dreams plagued with evil wolves chasing her, Rey made her way to work. With bags under her eyes and a wonky grin, she approached Finn’s desk. 

“Dang! The big bad wolf scare you that bad? Girl, you look like shit.”

“Wow, thanks a lot Finn,” Rey croaked, leaning on her friend’s desk, struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“Hey, I found something interesting, wanna hear?” Finn asked, eagerness in his voice. 

_ Too eager _ , she noted, but she bit. “Sure,” she answered cautiously. 

Finn held up his phone, likely opening up some sort of YouTube video or file. Suddenly, a loud compilation of wolf noises blasted through his phone’s speaker as Rey jumped back in surprise. Finn cackled away at his friend’s reaction, experiencing way too much joy at her expense. 

She swatted him on the arm, harder than she probably should have, but whatever, he deserved it. 

“Ow! Okay, okay! I’m done!” His laughter finally slowed down, joy-filled tears still in his eyes. 

Scrunching her face and crossing her arms, Rey stuck her tongue out at him. “That wasn’t even the sound I heard last night!” 

“No? Those were wolf noises.”

“Guess it wasn’t a wolf then...wonder what it was,” she pondered a moment. 

“OoooOoooo! Maybe it was a spooky monster!” Finn replied, trying his damndest to lose his title as her ‘best friend’. 

Rey rolled her eyes at that. “Mhm, sure. It was  _ totally  _ a monster. In the middle of the city.  _ Totally. _ ”

Finn shrugged, ducking behind his desk momentarily before coming back with a steaming hot cup of coffee. He smirked as he watched Rey’s eyes go wide with anticipation. 

“Had a feeling you’d have a rough night of sleep, so I got you your favorite on the way into work.”

Rey tossed her arms around Finn’s neck, jumping about excitedly. Without a word, she slipped the beverage from his hand and lifted it to her face, a delightful puff of steam rising from the opening. 

She enjoyed the warmth of the cup against her autumn-chilled hands, taking in a deep breath of the bittersweet smell of her coffee before taking a much-needed gulp. She let out a satisfied, “Ahhhhh”, her warm breath visible as it slipped her lips. 

Giving Finn a wink, she lifted the drink to her lips again. “I knew I kept you around for  _ some reason _ .”

Raising a brow, all he replied with was, “Mhmmm.”

“Rey? Are you ready for our meeting?” The incredibly deep sound of her boss’ voice never ceased to tie knots in her stomach. 

“Oh...uh...yes! I’m ready! Coming!” Rey tucked a hair behind her ear, following her boss into his office, avoiding eye contact at all cost. 

As he held the door open for her, she could feel his ‘intense eyes filled with emotion’ heavy on her frame. It  _ was  _ true, his eyes  _ were _ intense, and she could feel them looking her over. 

“Are you okay? You look…” he tried to think of a word, but nothing seemed quite right. 

“Like shit?” She offered. 

He looked slightly shocked and awkward at her response, throwing up his hands defensively. “No!” He said a little too loudly, Finn looking up from his desk. Before he spoke again, Ben cleared his throat, careful to keep his volume down. “No. I was  _ not _ going to say that.”

“It’s okay. I’ve already been told that once today.” Rey glared at Finn over her shoulder, watching as he quickly looked away, not wanting to appear as though he was eavesdropping, though he totally was. 

Ben lead her through the doorway, closing his office door behind them with a concerned expression on his stupidly gorgeous face. 

“Someone said that to you? How could anyone ever think  _ you _ look like shit?” 

They stared at each other, a strange electricity passing heavily between them. Their eyes locked, an intense battle of unspoken feelings flickering through their connection. Then he looked away, eyes casting to the carpeted floors beneath their feet. What he said was unprofessional and he needed to fix it. 

“I mean...nobody should be saying that to anyone, even you.”

_ Fuck.  _

A nervous smile stretched across her lips, a disappointed look flashing across her face before she sat in one of the seats, eyes looking anywhere but at him. 

“Uh...what I  _ meant _ to say was…”

“Don’t worry about it, I totally get what you meant.” Rey tried to save him from himself, gesturing for him to take his seat. 

Letting out a deep sigh, he did just that, flopping into his leather chair, leaning forward, and placing his chin within his large hands. “Now that I’m done making an ass of myself, what can I do for you Rey?”

She hadn’t expected her mind to so easily wander back to his profile, but his saying the word ‘ass’ brought her back to his ‘ass man’ comment. She could feel her face reddening, so she quickly cleared her throat and brought up what she came to speak to him about. 

“I would appreciate it if I didn’t have to stay late anymore. I...I don’t like walking home alone in the dark. I just can’t do it.” She fidgeted with her fingers, shrinking under his heavy gaze. 

She worked a lot of late nights with Ben and she enjoyed it, but she couldn’t run the risk of walking home alone. Especially not after last night. 

“Okay.”

Her head shot up, her eyes meeting his again. “O-okay?”

“You don’t have to work late nights anymore, though I will greatly miss your help. Unless…” he stared off thoughtfully. 

“Unless?”

“Would you consider working late with me if I had someone drive you home each time?” He offered a kind and genuine smile. 

She felt her heart flutter at that. The fact that he enjoyed their time together had her stomach doing somersaults. 

She nodded, answering him quickly. “No consideration needed. I love staying back and helping out. As long as I have a ride, I don’t mind doing so.”

“Fantastic! I’m glad we could work that out. Now, time to start another long work day! Would you please grab any new documents and bring them here?” He shot up from his chair, so full of positive energy now. 

“Yes, of course!” Rey stood from her seat, a bubbly smile lighting up her face. She truly enjoyed working for Ben, he made being his assistant an enjoyable job. 

The morning seemed to be going completely in her favor, and it seemed as though  _ nothing  _ could bring her mood down. That’s what she thought, before a woman moaning, “Yes, daddy”, called out from the pocket of her pants. She had forgotten to turn her phone to vibrate mode. 

It was like the world froze around them, an icy chill in the air, but their blood and faces running ungodly hot. He just sat there at his desk, eyes wide as they bore into her back. She stood in place, facing his office door, body shaking slightly as her mind failed to think of something to say. 

“W-what was that?” He asked, though he already knew the answer. He knew that notification sound from the sugar daddy app. He even briefly thought it was his own phone, before he remembered that his phone had been left out in his car. 

Rey shot around so fast, there was no way she wouldn’t suffer from whiplash the next morning. “N-nothing!” Was all she could awkwardly shout, her eyes practically bugging out of her skull. 

They sat in complete silence, her eyes laser-focused on the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed and how he worked his plump lips feverishly. He found he had to test the waters, find out if she knew of his presence on the app, despite not having it for long. 

“Whatever that was, it sounded... _ interesting _ .”

_ Oh, hell no. I am not going down on this sinking ship alone _ , she thought fiercely. 

“Whatever that was, you’ve heard it before,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

It was his turn to go buggy-eyed. Defeated, he dropped his head into his hands, not daring to look up at her. 

“How long?”

“How long, what?”

“Have you known?”

“I found it last night”

It almost felt strange, the way they were being completely honest with each other, yet speaking so quickly and bluntly. Her eyes darted around the room, waiting anxiously to see where this all went. 

Finally lifting his head, he peered back up at her from over his twined hands. “How long have you been on there, if you don’t mind me asking.”

She swallowed hard before answering. “About a week.”

“Any...luck?”

“Not really...I’ve gotten an unspeakable amount of old man dick pics though. Quite the collection.” He chuckled at that, the rumbling sound causing butterflies to flutter in her gut. 

Then he rose from his chair, his confident stride toward her nearly giving her a heart attack. Unexpectedly, he strode by her, stopping in front of the window that overlooked the waiting room. Looking out a moment, he began to shut the blinds. 

“Why are you on there?” She didn’t know where the confidence came from, or why she was so willing to be unprofessional, but she found she was desperate to know the answer. “You’re young, successful. You could take whatever you wanted.”

He turned to face her, something in his eyes she’d never seen before, something akin to... _ desire _ ? With each step he took toward her, she took a step back, until she backed herself against the edge of his desk. He still drew closer, stopping just inches from her, his body heat radiating deliciously against her skin. 

“I am an unsatisfied Alpha, who has searched desperately for the perfect mate. An Alpha’s need to give and protect is a trait I feel heavily. I have yet to find my perfect match, but the need won’t go away. I have all these things and no one to share it with. It drives me  _ crazy _ .” He growled out the last word, sending her heart into a frenzied mess. 

“Now, tell me, if you wish it, why  _ you _ are on there.” His eyes never left her, watching her intently as he waited for her answer. 

“I...I wasn’t even sure if I’d actually pursue anything. It started out of curiosity, given that I’m struggling financially, but I don’t know if I can just give myself sexually to someone for money.” The reply was honest, something he always greatly appreciated about her. 

“Not everyone on there  _ expects _ sexual payment. Some are simply lonely, looking for someone to share their time and life with.” His voice was a whisper, so soft and genuine. 

“Are you lonely?” She whispered back, her voice wavering slightly under the intensity of their conversation. 

He inches closer, his face so close, yet painfully far. “Incredibly,” he admits, his head drooping just above her shoulder, his warm breath on her neck prickling goosebumps along her limbs. 

“You’re not alone.” 

He lifts his head slightly, eyes searching her expression before they rest on her stunningly pink lips, begging to be kissed. “Neither are you,” he replies honestly before capturing her lips against his. 

The feeling was so natural, their lips melting into the others, a slight curl of a smile reaching both of their mouths as they continued to press into each other. The way they met and moved against the other, gave a feeling that this is where they were meant to be, with who they were meant to be. 

Their peaceful bubble would surely pop eventually, as a monster still still lurked in the shadows. 


End file.
